theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Sanders
Introduction Kai's life was anything but easy. The son a cold-hearted general and the government's guinea pig. From what his father told him he had been chosen as the lucky winner to test out the goverment's new project. Long ago the government faction he live's with discovered alien technology. This tech was in the form of gloves but everyone who tried to put the gloves on would lose there mind and the gloves would take over there consciousness. After intense study of the object they developed a chip that when inserted into the cerebellum would allow the user to take full control of gloves. Kai's father told him that when he was very young they inserted the chip into Kai and that he was serving his country this way. Background Day and night they study Kai's progress with his powers. There methods were cruel and painful. He was not allowed to go to regular school and was home schooled. His home was above a large lab that lay underground and stretched throught the whole Fort delta/Camp that he lived on. Kai showed little promise and they were certain they had made a mistake in implanting the chip in his head. It always seemed beyond him to be able to control his powers. His father demanded nothing but perfection from Kai and scolded him harshly for error. Even though his father was cruel and indifferent but Kai loved him because he was the only family he had until he made a discovery that changed his life. One day while searching for a music Cd that he had left in the the lab he stumbled upon a cd entitled "Kai's Data." Kai grabed the CD and rushed home to watch it. Tears rolled down his eyes as he looked at what the CD contained. Tabs of information about Kai's true bith and true parents filled the screen. It told him that his father was a scientist who had been using goverment funded equipment to experiment with his children and so they shut him down and assumed they destroyed all the Zygotes saving only one which had been untampered with. He also learned that the goverment was responsible for his parents death or "accident at sea." Kai took down the location of where his parents had lived, packed his bags, pulled out some money that he was saving for a car and bolted for the door. His father stood at the front entrance and asked where he was going. Kai explained that he knew the truth and he wasn't going to stay here any longer as some lab rat. His now known adoptive father(the general) explained that the goverment had spent way too much money on him to let him leave. Enraged by his father's lack of understanding and love for him he called upon a lightningbolt from the sky blasted the house, crumbling it and setting it on fire.H e then fleed to the airport where he brought a ticket for Hawaii and boraded his plane. When he got to the house known as the Perez family he was greeted by a gaint of a man who claimed to be his fathers brother. When Kai told the man that he was his brothers son the man laughed and told the boy to leave but then an old woman came to the door and looked him straight in the eyes. After a long moment she turned to the muscular man and told him that Kai was indeed her son's son. Kai's time with his grandmother Leiko was short but insightful. She taught him the ways, phrases and customs of his people. She turned his strict personality into a more carefree one and always encouraged him to be truthful and honest. He hid his powers from his grandmother and soon she passed away. Keanu his uncle then took it upon himself to teach the boy all he knew about life,love,happiness and customs. He even forced Kai to get a tattoo on his abdominal. He grew close to his uncle and it wasnt until one day his uncle slipped and was about to fall off the edge of a cliff at the beach that Kai used his powers to save his uncle and push im back onto the land. Afraid that his uncle would hate him he bowed in shame. His uncle only simply smilied and said "I know someone just like you and i think its time you join her." His grandmother's last wish was for Kai to join his sister and for them to stick together and protect each other. He was sent to The Academy with one name in mind "Malana". Personality and Appearance :Being raised by a general has given Kai a strong will and a hard head. He feels honor and justice should always come first. It makes him try to take on responsibilty that most of the time he can't handle. Since he was constantly called a failure by his father he works hard to prove he's worth something. He tries to show himself worthy to older peers by acting mature even when he doesn't know what he talking about. Then being raised in Hawaii afterwards has placed there strong sense of love for family and close friends. So Kai can be a little too over protective of his sister and close friends. Kai has a habit of saying one thing and thinking something totally different. But what Kai value's the most is courage. Kai makes every effort to be optimistic and courageous. He feels that is what defines a person. This is what often pushes him to take the lead in things. Kai does not agree with cowardness but will not lash out at the person who is one. Kai tries his best to encourage others and make them strong so that know one will go through what he did. Powers and Abilities Weather control: Alien gloves give him the ability to control the atmosphere by taping into the force of the planet's weather patterns. He can cause the creation of weather like gale force winds and thunderstorms to the simpliest things like rain, snow and fog and raise/lower the humidity and temperature in his immediate vicinity. He cannot not make weather that does not exist on the planet he's on. Only by psionically communicating with the gloves can he create his desired weather pattern. The gloves atmospheric control give him limited protection from extreme heat and cold. The gloves cannot be removed off his hands. They are connected to his skin. Only when the user die's will the gloves release themselves. His headband helps keep the chip in his head stabalize. If his headband is removed he will lose his mental control over the gloves and they will take him over. Weaknesses Cannot use cloud based powers if the sky is not visible. Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Notes Category:Characters Category:Alpha